


November 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's kick knocked a creature down before she was tempted to allow Amos to suffer the same fate.





	November 26, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl's kick knocked a creature down before she was tempted to allow Amos to suffer the same fate when he appeared to let her know that it was past her curfew.

THE END


End file.
